Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Heinz Doofenshmirtz hoặc Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz hoặc Tiến sĩ D hoặc Doofenshmirtz hay Doof là một vị tiến sĩ điên rồ xấu xa đến từ Druelselstein. Ông là người đứng đầu và là chủ nhân của Tập đoàn xấu xa mang chính tên ông - Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz. Heinz là một người ám ảnh nỗi xấu xa, luôn ấn tượng với những việc độc ác một cách lập dị và điên rồ, hắn cố gắng phá phách, gieo rắc sự ác độc xung quanh để khẳng định ước mơ thống trị toàn vùng Ba Bang (được vô tình gợi ý bởi Linda Flynn) bằng cách chế tạo ra những máy móc, phát minh có hại, xấu xa nhưng kế hoạch cố gắng này đều bị cản trở thường ngày bởi kẻ thù của ông - Perry Thú mỏ vịt Thông tin tiểu sử Thời thơ ấu Thông qua suốt loạt phim, Heinz được mô tả có thời thơ ấu bất hạnh. Gia đình không hề quan tâm đến sự tồn tại của ông trên cõi đời này. Khi mới sinh ra, bố mẹ ông đã không có mặt. Ông đã tự tổ chức sinh nhật với những con vật búp bê cũ kĩ Olga và rận Chicago Joe, heo, chuột bơ,.. và tự gây ngạc nhiên cho mình tại nhà hàng Gunther Goat Cheese's không người qua lại. Ông mở bánh kem và đem về nhà, nhưng tội nghiệp thay chiếc bánh đã bị những con dơi đã ăn mất ("Raging Bully"). Một lần ông đã thực sự bị bố mẹ bỏ rơi và phải sống với những con mèo rừng hoang dã. Khi cần tiền, ông đã nhận công việc tại một lễ hội, làm quả bóng để ném trúng vào bể trò chơi. Đồng thời một lí do ông cố không nhắc đến, ông rất hôi, mùi toát ra quá nồng làm cho không ai dám đứng gần ông. Vì thế, ông đã vẽ khuôn mặt lên một quả bóng bay và đặt tên cho nó là Balloony, là người bạn thân duy nhất đầu tiên của ông ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Sau ông được trở về lại chính gia đình của mình. thumb|left|270px|Balloony- người bạn thân nhất thưở nhỏ của Heinz Năm đó, Druelselstein mất mùa, nhiều người bị đói kém, gia đình ông cũng không thoát khỏi số phận ấy, nên mọi người đành phải nứt ruột trả lại thần lùn canh giữ khu vườn của họ. Trong khi mọi người được nghỉ ngơi trong buổi tối thì Heinz bị bắt buộc thay thế thần lùn suốt ngày đêm và cấm được di chuyển kể cả ăn hay ngủ. Trong suốt đêm, Heinz rất đau khổ và chảy nước mắt, ông bị cấm tuyệt đối và lặng yên nhìn mọi vật cô đơn xung quanh, đêm trăng tà với tiếng sói rùng rợn, hàng xóm Kenny đi trộm, Balloony bay đi mất, từ đó Heinz không tìm lại nó được nữa ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Trong trái tim của bố mình, Heinz được thay thế bởi một con chó săn làm cảnh tên là "Con trai duy nhất" khi ông thắng cuộc thi chọc vào quái vật với que nhọn, sau đó, Con trai duy nhất là một giải thưởng cho cuộc thi và từ đó đem lại tiền tài và danh vọng cho người bố già, trong khi đó thì Heinz lại bị ép buộc làm thần lùn giữ nhà, điều đó đã làm cho ông có một chút mong manh về lòng tự trọng của mình ("Got Game?"). left|300px|thumb|Heinz nhìn em trai mới sinh của mình Khi bố mẹ của ông trông đợi một đứa con mới sắp chào đời, người mà ông bà tin rằng sẽ là con gái, và bà đã thêu vá tạo ra một đống quần áo dành cho cô bé yêu, nhưng đứa bé được sinh ra là một cậu con trai và được đặt tên là Roger, Heinz bị bắt buộc mặc đồ con gái vì thiếu quần áo, làm nên trò hề mỉa mai cho những đứa trẻ khác và trong điểm nóng của sự lố bịch ấy, Roger lại là tâm điểm chú ý của người mẹ khi trở thành "goody-two shoes" ("Gaming the System", "Tree to Get Ready") Roger cũng là người con được yêu quý nhất bởi tài năng chơi bóng đặc biệt, một năng khiếu mà Heinz không hề có, từ đó ông cảm thấy bị xa lánh và ruồng rẫy. Ông đã cố gắng tập luyện nhiều trò thể thao để gây ấn tượng với mẹ nhưng đều thất bại. Heinz vẫn không hoàn toàn bị lãng quên, tuy nhiên, trông có vẻ như ông đã từng thừa nhận rằng ông lạm dụng tinh thần của mình để làm tăng nỗi đau tuổi thơ. Một ví dụ cụ thể là mẹ Heinz không cho phép ông bơi tại hồ bơi công cộng, có thể nó xuất phát từ sự sợ hãi đáng xấu hổ của ông trong khi thực hiện môn tại hồ bơi mà điều đó lại được xem là một nghi thức bình thường của người nam ("Thaddeus and Thor", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Split Personality"). Heinz cũng bị bắt nạt trong cuộc sống bởi Boris, bắt đầu từ khi còn ở Druelselstein. Boris thường hay đá cát vào mặt của Heinz ở mọi nơi, rất nhiều đến nỗi thậm chí ngày mà hắn không làm việc ấy, Doofenshmirtz vẫn cảm thấy thấp thỏm không yên và luôn chờ đợi Boris xuất hiện ("The Flying Fishmonger"). right|thumb|260px|Heinz bị bắt buộc mặc đồ con gái Heinz đã tham gia buổi triển lãm khoa học đầu tiên với phát minh đầu tiên gọi là "Inator" (máy) (ông thừa nhận lúc đó không thông minh trong việc đặt tên cho lắm) là một cỗ máy bắn laze lớn. Ông đã có thể chiến thắng nhưng một lí do nào đó giám khảo bị cuốn hút vào phát minh núi sođa nung, năm sau, ông tạo ra phát minh dự thi là "Thậm chí-Lớn hơn-Inator" nhưng vẫn bị thua bởi núi sođa nung ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (một câu chuyện khác)"). Lên lớp 7, ông cố gắng luyện tập bàn tay ảo thuật, ông đã từng có một buổi biểu diễn, nhưng đã không hoàn thiện được những kĩ năng của mình. Khi cố gắng lấy thỏ Bobo ra khỏi mũ ảo thuật, đã có một con chồn hôi thay thế. Ông đã rất buồn và từ bỏ đi ảo thuật cho đến tận lúc trưởng thành ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). Trong suốt cuộc sống bắt đầu từ nhỏ, ông được dặn dò rằng không được "làm chuyện bé như con chuột xé ra to" ngay cả khi tình hình đã nghiêm trọng, chẳng hạn như đốt tòa nhà của mình, điều đó dẫn ông làm như vậy theo nghĩa đen. Heinz đã mang theo điều đó suốt cuộc đời của mình ("At the Car Wash"). Heinz có một chất giọng rất thanh thót và lập dị mà ông rất ghét thậm chí cho đến ngày nay ("Jerk De Soleil"). Tuổi thơ của ông không được nhấn mạnh theo lời ông rằng "không yêu Giáng sinh nhưng cũng không ghét nó" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Thiếu niên Khi Doofenshmirtz khoảng 15 tuổi, ông đã nhận ra rằng ông không thể có râu, và nghĩ rằng người khác mọc râu chỉ để chế giễu ông. Cũng trong khoảng thời gian này, ông đã thành công trong việc "Múa rối bóng", đến mức ông ta bắt đầu hẹn hò với một cô gái. Nhưng rồi, một cậu bé mới đến có bàn tay to, biệt danh Hans Tay To, xuất hiện. Tuy khả năng biểu diễn rối bóng của cậu ta tệ hại nhưng đã cướp được bạn gái của Doof. Đây có thể là nguyên nhân khiến Heinz sợ hẹn hò, kể cả khi ông ta trưởng thành ("Out to Launch"). Thời trung học, Doof đã tự quay phim một hành động vô cùng xấu hổ của mình: ông ta đã trượt băng khắp phòng trong mỗi chiếc quần lót và mặc áo choàng, vừa nói "Ta là siêu sao!" rồi lao đầu vào toa-lét. Đoạn băng này đã bị phát tán trên Internet khiến mọi người đều biết, đến mức ông ta vừa bước ra khỏi căn hộ đã bị chế giễu ("Tip of the Day"). Trước khi vào Đại học, Doof bước chân vào giới hội họa, nhưng không thể tìm được nguồn cảm hứng. Một ngày, ông ta cuối cùng cũng có cảm hứng, và vẽ liên tục trong ba ngày, cho ra được một "tuyệt tác". Doof đến khoe với cậu em mình, nhưng đồ ăn của Roger vô tình bị rớt vào "tuyệt phẩm" đó, khiến cho mỗi hận với Roger càng trở nên lớn hơn ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Những năm đại học left|270px|thumb|Bài thơ của Heinz Khi không thắng cuộc triển lãm khoa học, vị tiến sĩ xấu xa có một niềm đam mê mới là làm thơ. Một trong các bài thơ của ông là: Thế nhưng, ông vẫn không thể thắng được núi lửa nung, mặc dù sự việc này là không hợp lí khi một bài thơ không thể tham gia triển lãm khoa học được. ("Unfair Science Fair") Vào thời trai trẻ, Heinz lập một công ty riêng chuyên sản xuất và bán xúc xích hun khói, "Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst" (tạm dịch là "Xúc xích xông khói chất lượng của Doofenshmirtz"). Đó là thời gian mà ông miêu tả ít xấu xa hơn hiện nay. Ông bán xúc xích xông khói bằng gian hàng di động, và bị lũ nhóc đi qua gọi là "lập dị", và không thành công cho lắm. Cho đến thời điểm này, ít ai nhớ những gian hàng xúc xích xông khói di động, ngoại trừ Doofenhsmirtz ra, Thú mỏ vịt Perry cũng không nhớ. ("Backyard Aquarium") Ở trường xấu xa, ông được học lớp xấu xa 101 và được tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk giảng dạy. Ngày nay, ông luôn muốn chinh phục cô giáo của mình và gây ấn tượng với cô bằng sự dã man và độc ác trong các âm mưu. Ông cũng là một fan hâm mộ sự độc ác của tiến sĩ Ben Baxter. ("Oil On Candace", "A Hard's Day Knight"). Sau đó, Doofenshmirtz nhập cư vào Mỹ, rồi hẹn hò với Linda Flynn trước khi bà trở nên nổi tiếng. Có vẻ như Linda chính là nguyên nhân, ít nhất trong quá khứ, khiến Doof tập trung vào tham vọng thống trị Khu vực Ba bang. Bà đã từng kể với Doof mong muốn trở thành ca sĩ nổi tiếng, nhưng ông ta không tin, và đáp lại, "Ừ, và anh sẽ thống trị cả thế giới này". Linda đã đáp lại một cách thận trọng rằng Doof nên bắt đầu ở quy mô nhỏ, như "với Khu vực Ba bang" ("What Do It Do?"). Hiện tại Bối cảnh đặc biệt Tính cách Lảm nhảm Heinz là một nhân vật rất hay lảm nhảm, độc thoại vô nghĩa. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Sự xấu xa Lập dị Heinz cũng là một người rất lập dị và có những âm mưu xuất phát từ những sự hận thù và căm ghét ngớ ngẩn. Ông ghét những nhạc cụ bắt đầu bằng chữ B (balalaica, banjo...), bồ nông, những người dẫn chương trình buổi sáng, những người mặc đồ bán sandwich để quảng cáo thu hút khách hàng, cái đẹp, thiên nhiên... (?!?) ("Mom's Birthday" , "Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C.") Thật là một sự căm ghét chẳng giống ai ! Trong một tập phim, Heinz đã cắm công tắc ngược cho một cái máy mà lại nói là : "Kẻ ngốc nào làm công tắc ngược thế ?". Trong một dịp khác, Heinz đã đặt tên cho phương tiện mình mới làm là "BO-AT" (dịch là THU-YỀN) (?!?) ("Interview with a Platypus") Hèn nhát Nội tâm Trong nội tâm, Heinz rất yêu thương con gái mình. Trong một tập phim, Heinz đã kiếm được một con búp bê cho Vanessa (hồi lúc 7 tuổi Vanessa nói Heinz sẽ là ông bố tốt nhất nếu tìm được con búp bê đó). Ông cũng dốc hết sức mình để tổ chức sinh nhật cho Vanessa. " Nhưng sinh nhật đó chỉ dành cho trẻ con, còn con là thiếu niên rồi " - Vanessa nói và rất ghét những lần bố tổ chức sinh nhật cho mình. Dáng vẻ, ngoại hình Heinz cao 1m9, nhưng lại bị gù. Ông thường xuất hiện với trang phục của dược sĩ. Các mối quan hệ Perry Thú mỏ vịt Thiếu tá Monogram Carl Vanessa Roger Doofenshmirtz Fireside Girls Rodney Gia đình, bố mẹ Gia đình Flynn-Fletcher và người quen của họ Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Lawrence Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Buford Van Stomm Jeremy Irving Các mối quan hệ tình cảm Elizabeth Linda Flynn Trong những năm 80, Heinz đã từng hẹn hò với Linda Flynn, sau này là mẹ của Phineas, Ferb, và Candace. Trong tập này, đã nói lên những ước mơ của mỗi người. Heinz có ước mơ chinh phục thế giới, nhưng chính Linda đã khuyên ông nên bắt đầu chinh phục vùng Ba Bang trước. Còn lúc đó Linda có giấc mơ trở thành ca sĩ. Charlene Doofenshmirtz Khoảnh khắc "xấu xa" đẹp đẽ Tình cảm khác Nhà khoa học xấu xa khác và thần tượng Sự nghiệp Công việc Bằng cấp thumb|300px|Bằng tiến sĩ "dỏm" của Doof Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz chỉ là cái tên do Heinz đặt, nhưng thực chất Heinz đã tự nhận mình là "kẻ tôi tớ không bằng cấp" trong một bài hát. Ông có được bằng tiến sĩ với chỉ ... 15 đô-la. Những bằng cấp, chứng chỉ: *Những năm 70, học sinh của tiến sĩ Gevaarlijk, lớp học xấu xa 101 ("Oil on Candace"). *Sau đó một thời gian ngắn, thi trượt bằng xấu xa trong lớp 101. *Cũng trong những năm 70, là thực tập sinh của tiến sĩ Destructicon ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Cũng tại những năm sau trong thập niên 70, thành lập Tập đoàn xấu xa Doofenshmirtz ("That Sinking Feeling"). *Những năm 2000, trở thành kẻ thù của Perry Thú mỏ vịt ("It's About Time!") *Bị tụt hạng xuống mối nguy hiểm thứ yếu của O.W.C.A ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở thành thực tập sinh và người giúp việc của Kẻ hủy diệt nhai lại ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở lại thành mối đe dọa cấp độ cao và kẻ thù với Perry ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Trở thành thị trưởng tạm thời của Danville vì sự trốn tránh trách nhiệm của Roger Doofenshmirtz ("The Beak") Phát minh, sáng chế Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú en:Heinz Doofenshmirtz de:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz es:Heinz Doofenshmirtz nl:Heinz Doofenshmirtz pl:Heinz Dundersztyc Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Trưởng thành Thể_loại:Nam Thể_loại:Phineas and Ferb Wiki